Corazones robados
by Uyulala
Summary: El día de mi decimosexto cumpleaños un chico robó mi corazón... literalmente. Desde entonces no puedo experimentar ningún tipo de sentimiento ni emoción. Por más que busqué no he hallado a ese sujeto, las únicas pistas que tengo son su color de cabello y el tatuaje en su cuello. Un día encuentré un símbolo parecido en el escudo del colegio Sweet Amoris y decidí inscribirme en él
1. Corazón robado

**Sé que tengo muchos proyectos sin actualizar, pero esta idea la tengo desde hace mucho y decidí traerla a todas ustedes debido a que ya había prometido un fic de Corazón de melón mucho más largo que "La venganza de Ámber". Espero les agrade.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Esta historia está basada en un conocido manga cuyo nombre no diré para no spoilear el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, los personajes pertenecen al otome **_**Amour sucré**_** y son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.**

* * *

_El día de mi decimosexto cumpleaños un chico robó mi corazón… literalmente._

_Desde que tengo memoria poseo un don muy especial: puedo ver los sueños de las personas que duermen a mi lado, esto me acarreó más de un problema cuando era pequeña y por eso mismo decidí esconderlo del resto, ni siquiera mis padres saben de ello._

_La noche que cumplí 16 años soñé con un hombre de largo cabello azabache, estaba cubierto por una oscura capa que me impidió ver sus rasgos, él me tomó de la muñeca y atrajo contra sí._

–_Desde ahora tu corazón me pertenece._

_Su mano libre se hundió en mi pecho, sentí una calidez brotar del mismo e instantes después él tenía entre sus manos lo que parecía una joya brillante… pero yo sabía la verdad, era mi corazón. Quise pararlo, no podía hacer algo como eso, necesitaba mi corazón para sentir, para vivir, alargué la mano intentando detenerlo, mas sólo desarreglé su ropa, en su cuello logré admirar un tatuaje de un medio corazón con un ala rota. Luego todo se puso oscuro…_

_A la mañana siguiente intenté creer que sólo había sido un mal sueño, mas algo no estaba bien conmigo, lo sospechaba. En todo el día no pude experimentar ningún tipo de sentimiento, con el paso de los días eso se hizo más evidente, todos a mi alrededor lo murmuraban y me gané el sobrenombre de la "Chica de hielo" debido a mi cara inmutable. Sabía que no podía continuar de esa manera, por lo que decidí buscar al chico de mi sueño. Las únicas pistas que tenía eran el tatuaje en su cuello y el color de su cabello, lo cual no era mucho. Investigué mil y un libros de símbolos e incluso acudí a algunas tiendas de tatuajes sin resultado alguno._

_Tras meses de búsqueda infructuosa no había perdido las esperanzas, sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría algo que pudiese orientarme. Sin embargo, nunca imaginé que la ayuda que esperaba llegaría hasta mi mesa._

–¡Es genial, un crucero con todo pagado!

La joven mujer de cabellera rosada dio un pequeño salto de emoción al releer por quinta o sexta ocasión el folleto que su marido tenía sobre la mesa, en un pequeño sobre descansaban un par de boletos para unas vacaciones paradisíacas. El hombre castaño se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, realmente no le agradaba la idea de viajar por el Caribe sin su hija, pero la Editorial para la cual trabajaba le había otorgado un bono de ensueño tras las ventas de su último libro y el paquete era para sólo dos personas, había intentado cambiarlo por tres boletos en tercera clase sin resultado alguno: todo estaba vendido.

–No iremos –declaró seriamente–, no podemos dejar sola a Liliane mientras nosotros paseamos tranquilamente.

–¡Cariño, es una oportunidad única en la vida! –la pelirrosa hizo un puchero, ya se veía tomando el sol en la cubierta del barco– Estoy segura de que mi hermana Ágatha puede cuidarla, ¿cierto?

Volteó a su derecha donde una mujer con una cabellera más oscura que la suya y recogida en una larga coleta tomaba una taza de café tranquilamente mientras veía cómo se desarrollaban los sucesos. Su hermana menor juntó las manos a modo de súplica, sabía que pedía demasiado y que para muchos podía ser egoísta su deseo, pero desde que se había casado había impuesto la felicidad de su familia sobre la suya, merecía un pequeño descanso del trabajo, las tareas del hogar y los deberes de madre.

–¿Sí, Agi? –le llamó como cuando eran niñas.

–Si Lili está de acuerdo…

Los tres pares de ojos se centraron en la chica sentada a la mesa, la cual comía una crema de zanahoria acompañada de pan, dejó tranquilamente la cuchara a un lado de su plato y limpió la boca con la servilleta de papel a su izquierda.

–No me molesta –declaró tranquilamente.

–¡Estupendo! –la pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente, luego extendió algunos folletos sobre la mesa– He investigado al respecto, cerca de la casa de Ágatha hay varios colegios y un par de internados, ya que te quedarás con ella podemos descartar los segundos, así que…

Liliane no escuchó lo que su madre comenzó a explicar, sus ojos color chocolate se detuvieron sobre un pequeño dibujo semienterrado entre los papeles, con cuidado sacó el objeto de su interés, notando que se trataba del escudo de un colegio, era un corazón con dos letras garigoleadas en su interior y un par de alas saliendo del mismo. No era exactamente igual, pero se parecía demasiado al tatuaje del hombre que hace mucho tiempo soñase, aquél que le había quitado lo más preciado para ella.

–Quiero ir aquí –dijo, tendiendo el escrito.

–¿Ehhh? –su madre le miró sorprendida– Lili, es un internado, Ágatha ya ha dicho que no le molesta cuidarte, no necesitas quedarte a dormir en la escuela.

–Aquí o nada –declaró sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

Su padre se acercó al ver con qué convicción pedía ello, no estaba de acuerdo en dejar sola a su hija por varios meses, mucho menos que fuera a una nueva escuela, pero si Liliane accedía sabía que nada podía hacerse, tanto madre como hija eran obstinadas en lo que se proponían. Tomó el folleto que la azabache extendía, leyendo la información allí escrita.

–Sweet Amoris, el más grande y prestigioso Colegio de Francia, con altos requerimientos para el ingreso en el mismo, más de 30 salones dedicados a las materias básicas, dos gimnasios, una piscina, siete laboratorios completamente equipados, cinco dormitorios… –alzó una ceja, mirando a su hija– ¿Segura que quieres ir aquí?

–Sí.

–De acuerdo, les diré algo, si Liliane pasa el examen de ingreso, tomaremos el Crucero.

El grito de felicidad de su madre no se hizo esperar, comenzando a planear lo que llevaría al viaje y cuántas maletas necesitaría para ello. Ágatha prometió estar al pendiente de la chica en caso de ser aceptada y fungir como su tutora hasta que ellos regresaran. La azabache sabía que su padre confiaba en que los estándares fueran demasiado altos para ella, a pesar de sacar buenas calificaciones en su escuela nunca se había medido con los colegios más reconocidos, si quería buscar al hombre que se había llevado su corazón ése era su primer obstáculo a superar.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

La boleta no mentía. El castaño tuvo que agarrarse de la silla cuando vio los resultados de los exámenes. _Aprobado con sobresaliente_, ponía. Esperaba que el Sweet Amoris negase la entrada a su hija y así su esposa abandonase la absurda idea de marcharse sin ella, sin embargo, sus planes habían fallado y únicamente podía resignarse, aunque estaba orgulloso de que un Colegio tan prestigioso reconociera a la gran estudiante que era Liliane, incluso podría concursar por una beca internacional y su estancia en el Internado le daría prestigio a su currículum.

–De acuerdo, ustedes ganan… –decretó ante la mirada expectante de las tres mujeres.

Un par de días después todos los trámites estaban hechos, partirían el fin de semana, por lo cual podrían despedirse adecuadamente antes de que la chica iniciara clases. Liliane hizo su maleta con las cosas más esenciales, un poco de ropa, enseres de limpieza, un par de zapatos y unos libros de su vieja escuela. Su madre le llevó a comprar el uniforme escolar consistente en una falda tableada y corbata de color azul, un chaleco café claro, calcetas altas y zapatos negros.

–¿Te emociona cambiar de colegio? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Sí –declaró seriamente.

–No lo parece –hizo un puchero.

Claro que le alegraba, estaba más cerca del hombre que buscaba por tanto tiempo, podía finalmente recuperar su corazón y experimentar nuevamente toda la gama de emociones que el resto de las personas, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

Liliane se presentó respetuosamente frente a su clase, todas las miradas estaban sobre su cuerpo menudo debido a que era muy extraño que un nuevo alumno se incorporase a la mitad del ciclo escolar y más considerando los altos estándares del Sweet Amoris. Tranquilamente caminó hasta el asiento libre que el profesor Farres indicase como suyo, a un lado del mismo una chica de cabellera naranja le sonrió.

–Mi nombre es Iris –se presentó–, ¿acabas de mudarte?

–No –respondió con simpleza–, sólo quise entrar aquí.

–¿En serio? –su cara de asombro no se hizo esperar– Debes ser muy lista para lograrlo a la primera, yo tuve que tomar el examen tres veces antes de ser aceptada. Violeta lo tomó dos.

Liliane volteó al otro lado donde una chica menuda de cabellera púrpura le sonreía tímidamente, evitando mirarla de frente.

–Es un poco difícil… –hubo de admitir.

–¿Ya sabes a qué dormitorio te asignaron? Quizá seamos compañeras –preguntó Iris.

–Sería agradable –rectificó Violeta.

–¿Dormitorio?

–Sí, como eres de nuevo ingreso sólo podrán darte una habitación de las que quedan libres. A decir verdad hay altas probabilidades de que quedes en el Dormitorio A, ¡eso sería increíble! Todos sus habitantes son los chicos más guapos del Instituto, tiene las mejores instalaciones y es el más grande de todos.

–El B no está mal… –sugirió Violeta con timidez.

–Claro, el Dormitorio B es también muy bueno, sus alumnos pertenecen a varios Club respetables, realizan actividades extracurriculares y los cuartos son muy amplios.

–Me gustaría entrar en el S –declaró Liliane.

–¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿EL S?! –Iris se paró de su asiento con gran asombro.

–Señorita, le ruego no alce la voz a la mitad de la clase de Historia –pidió el profesor.

–Ahhhh, sí, perdone… –se sentó roja de la pena.

–¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó la azabache.

–Es cierto que el Dormitorio S podría ser considerado como el mejor de todos y los chicos que allí habitan son realmente apuestos… pero… –la chica hizo una mueca de desagrado– Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

Cuando las clases terminaron Liliane caminó a la Dirección, debía recoger sus papeles y ver en qué Dormitorio era asignada, quizá había sido presuntuoso de su parte, pero realmente esperaba entrar en el Dormitorio S porque suponía que, al ser el de los estudiantes con las más altas calificaciones, sería más tranquilo y le permitiría realizar su investigación sin grandes sobresaltos. Caminaba por la explanada central cuando vio una flecha indicando los diferentes dormitorios, su curiosidad le dominó y siguió el camino hacia el S. No tardó mucho en llegar al mismo, era el más retirado de todos, parecía una casa estilo Victoriano de dos plantas y aunque era amplia, se hallaba muy deteriorada por el paso del tiempo, como si nunca hubiese recibido mantenimiento. Los arbustos a un lado de la misma no habían sido podados y faltaba pintura por todas partes, la S en lo alto de la puerta apenas lograba apreciarse, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban totalmente empolvados, ahora veía por qué a Iris le había sorprendido su comentario.

Liliane suspiró al darse cuenta de ello, dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su objetivo anterior cuando chocó de frente con alguien. Cerró los ojos por el impacto y se talló la nariz adolorida.

–Perdone… –se disculpó.

–Debería fijarse dónde camina… usted sólo viene a estorbar –dijo gravemente una voz.

Alzó la mirada topándose con una silueta masculina, los rayos del sol le daban de lleno, por lo cual no lograba apreciar más que su contorno, entrecerró los ojos debido a la cantidad de luz y el desconocido se inclinó para colocarse a su altura, Liliane apreció un par de ojos color miel que le miraban con detenimiento, luego sintió que el piso se hundía bajo sus pies y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es sólo el inicio de la historia, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo. Espero les haya llamado la atención lo suficiente para seguir leyéndome. No sabía qué nombre colocarle a la protagonista, aún ahora dudo al respecto, así que pueden mandar sugerencias pero quiero que sea francés para que no se halle fuera de lugar con el de los demás personajes.**

**Si hay algunas faltas de ortografía las corregiré posteriormente, muchas gracias por su comprensión.**

**¡No se olviden de dejar un review!**


	2. Los chicos del Dormitorio S

**Perdonen la tardanza de este capítulo, estaba tratando de ordenarlo sin que luciera muy falso ni que los acontecimientos fueran muy forzados entre sí. He decidido dejar el nombre **_**Liliane**_** a la protagonista por diversos motivos que se verán más adelante, espero les agrade cómo va avanzando todo esto, a mí en lo particular me ha gustado.**

* * *

–_El chico del tatuaje…_

Cuando Liliane abrió los ojos por un instante no supo dónde estaba o cómo había llegado allí, se enderezó rápidamente del sitio donde se hallaba, notando una amplia sala con sillones tapizados en terciopelo rojo que, si bien eran elegantes, se notaban gastados por el tiempo, en el centro de la estancia se encontraba una mesa de cristal con un florero lleno de lilas frescas.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó suavemente.

–Me alegra ver que ya está despierta, señorita.

Giró a su derecha donde vio a un hombre joven y apuesto; su largo cabello castaño caía suelto sobre su espalda, sus penetrantes ojos del color del ónix contrastaban con su blanca piel. Usaba un traje oscuro y camisa morada de manga larga, así como una corbata negra.

–¿Quién es usted? –le miró confundida.

–Me llamo Dimitry, soy el Tutor de los residentes del Dormitorio S –aclaró gentilmente, su voz era grave, profunda y sin embargo tranquila.

–¿Cómo llegué aquí? –notó por primera vez que estaba acostada en el sofá, apenas tapada por una manta de un suave color crema.

–Se ha desmayado en la explanada y el Delegado le ha traído inmediatamente –hizo ver, clavando sus penetrantes ojos oscuros en su menudo cuerpo.

–¿Delegado?

Liliane recordó vagamente: una silueta oscura, un chico más alto que ella cubierto por un abrigo negro, esos ojos color miel posarse sobre sí. Incluso si no tenía corazón, por algún motivo su pecho había dolido al toparse con esa persona por primera vez, instintivamente llevó la mano al espacio que sabía estaba vacío.

–No debería sobresaltarse de esa manera –dijo el castaño, acercándose un poco más–, su cuerpo aún no se acostumbra a ese corazón falso.

–¿Ehhh? –Liliane le miró confundida– ¿Corazón… falso?

–Sí. El corazón falso que puse dentro de usted es muy sensible, reacciona ante cualquier estímulo por más pequeño que sea, por favor, cálmese.

_Acaso este hombre… ¿sabe mi sueño?_

–¿Eso significa que usted… ?

–Oh, no –procedió a aclarar–. Por favor, no saque conclusiones apresuradas, es todo lo contrario a lo que usted cree. En realidad fui yo quien puso un corazón falso en su interior, si no lo hubiera hecho continuaría como "quilphah".

–¿_Quilphah_?

–Un espacio vacío. Un _quilphah_ es todo aquello que le falta a una persona, un vacío que se alimenta de todos los buenos recuerdos y las energías positivas de su huésped hasta conducirle a su propia destrucción. De no haberlo tapado con ese corazón falso sus emociones seguirían drenándose hasta consumirle, si hubiese colapsado una segunda vez lo más probable es que le llevase a la muerte –explicó con naturalidad–. A decir verdad me sorprendió mucho que estuviera caminando tan tranquilamente por el Sweet Amoris, cualquier otro en su lugar ya hubiese colapsado. Sombra.

Un chico no mayor de doce años de cabello azabache con reflejos morados se acercó al hombre, entregándole un estetoscopio. Dimitri acercó el objeto al pecho de la adolescente, prestando especial atención, Liliane sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas al tenerle tan cerca, su ritmo cardíaco se elevó rápidamente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

–Parece que ya está bien –informó luego de unos minutos–. Aun así no debe confiarse, este corazón falso es muy delicado, su única función es impedir el avance del vacío.

–Disculpe, pero, ¿quién es exactamente usted?

–Ya lo dije, el Tutor del Dormitorio S, también podría decirse que soy un hechicero.

–¿Un hechicero?

–Digámoslo así. Trabajo aquí a medio tiempo, la paga es buena y no hay mucho trabajo qué hacer. No esperaba encontrarme en un sitio como éste a una vidente de sueños.

–Se equivoca, yo no…

–Lo es –su tono de voz no daba lugar a réplica alguna–. Es capaz de ver los sueños de las personas que duermen a su lado, ¿cierto?

Liliane quedó en silencio. Un perfecto desconocido había descubierto su secreto, aquél que guardase celosamente de su familia y seres queridos. Se sentía extrañamente vulnerable ante él. Algo se agitó dentro de su pecho, por instinto cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se debía al falso corazón que Dimitri colocase en lugar del verdadero? Jamás sus emociones habían estado tan fuertemente arraigadas.

–He dicho que se relaje, no le hace bien exaltarse de esa manera. ¿Sabe por qué colapsó hace unos momentos? De alguna manera su corazón sigue conectado a usted, incluso si ya no está en su pecho, cualquier emoción fuerte que experimente hará que reaccione con mayor intensidad de lo que lo haría normalmente.

Liliane respiró por la boca un par de veces intentando serenarse, Sombra se acercó a ella con un vaso de agua fría, ofreciéndosela. La azabache tomó su contenido lentamente mientras las pulsaciones disminuían.

–Gracias. Sombra, ¿cierto?

El niño asintió.

–¿Qué hace alguien como tú en este colegio?

–Sombra es mi ayudante –aclaró Dimitri con el pequeño aferrado a él.

–Mucho gusto, señorita Liliane –le sonrió.

–¿Ehhh? ¿Saben cómo me llamo?

–¿De qué otra manera podría ser? Tú eres la nueva residente del Dormitorio S –aclaró el castaño.

–¿Quiere decir que me puedo quedar aquí? –se sintió aliviada al conocer su decisión.

–Si así lo desea, ¿pero por qué el interés?

–A decir verdad, estoy buscando a esa persona –confesó.

–¿_Esa persona_? –Dimitri y Sombra voltearon a verle.

–Quien robó mi corazón. Largo cabello azabache, con un tatuaje parecido al emblema de la escuela en el cuello.

–Las reglas de Sweet Amoris son muy estrictas en cuanto a vestimenta; los tatuajes y perforaciones están prohibidos. Tampoco se permite el cabello largo en los alumnos.

–¿Quizá me he equivocado? –miró el piso con desilución.

–Podría ser algún chico de los Clubes amigos o incluso los de Jardinería, no pertenecen a la Institución propiamente, pero pasan mucho tiempo aquí –comentó Sombra.

Liliane se fijó en algunos folletos regados en la mesa del centro, parecían próximas actividades del Colegio y los Clubes. Sus ojos descubrieron algunos símbolos extraños, parándose en el acto y tomando aquellos que le llamaron la atención.

–¿Qué significa esto? –les mostró una fotografía del Instituto con algunos escudos en la portada.

–Es sólo la información básica que se les da a los estudiantes acerca del Colegio. Dentro viene detallado el origen y formación de los dormitorios.

–Pero, estos símbolos –señaló cinco emblemas allí presentes.

–Los escudos de cada uno de ellos.

–Y… –tragó saliva– ¿A cuál pertenece el del centro, el medio corazón con un ala rota?

–Al Dormitorio S.

–Entonces… él de verdad está aquí… Sin embargo, si dicen que ninguno de los chicos coincide con la descripción…

–Que no coincida no significa nada –habló Dimitri–. Su apariencia en tus sueños no necesariamente debe corresponder con la verdadera.

–Eso significa que… finalmente… lo puedo encontrar…

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

–Así que, en resumidas cuentas, ella es la nueva residente del Dormitorio S –comunicó Dimitri.

–¿Ummm? ¿Un nuevo huésped? –un chico platinado levantó la mirada de la libreta frente a sí, clavándola en la azabache.

–No pensé que se uniera alguien a mitad de curso… –sonrió un azabache cómodamente sentado en la sala con una consola en las manos.

–Esto hará las cosas más interesantes –se recargó en el respaldo del sofá un peliazul.

–Es bastante linda –esbozó un rubio alto de penetrantes ojos azules.

–¿En serio? Yo diría que le faltan "un par de atributos" –se burló un pelirrojo.

_Pero… ¿por qué todos tienen que ser hombres?_

–Aquí falta alguien –se enfadó ligeramente el castaño.

–Oh, no hay problema, yo le aviso después –le restó importancia el de cabello azulado.

–En ese caso, ya los presentaré en la siguiente ocasión.

–¡Hey, espera! –se enfadó el pelirrojo– Está bien que tengamos un nuevo compañero, pero que yo sepa todos los cuartos ya han sido asignados.

–¿Ehhh? –Liliane no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

–Es cierto que el Dormitorio S es muy pequeño –recordó el peliplata.

–Ya he pensado en eso. Liliane compartirá habitación con cada uno de ustedes por dos semanas, no creo que haya problema con…

–Me niego, no pienso compartir cuarto con una tabla de planchar –bufó el pelirrojo.

–Temo que yo tampoco podré aceptar ello –comunicó el peliplata.

–No creo sea la mejor opción –se quejó el azabache sin soltar la consola.

–A mí no me molestaría, pero… –dudó el peliazul.

–Por mí no hay problema –sonrió el rubio–, se puede quedar conmigo como compañera permanente.

–¿Ehhh? –se preocupó al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba.

–La rotación me parece más acorde –insistió el castaño.

–Dimitri, ¿qué hace? –le miró preocupada.

–Vea esto como una oportunidad, si se queda en todas las habitaciones tendrá una gran posibilidad de descubrir al chico del tatuaje –dijo en voz baja.

–Sí, pero… nadie luce de acuerdo con ello… y ese rubio… me da miedo…

–Tal parece que se olvidan de algo, chicos –les dedicó una mirada seca–: estos dormitorios fueron diseñados para dos personas. Dicho de otro modo, no es extraño que un segundo estudiante se quede con ustedes.

–Mierda… –masculló el pelirrojo.

–No lo recordaba… –hizo memoria el peliplata.

–¿O tal vez deseen compartir cuarto entre ustedes? –los observó detalladamente– ¿Castiel y Alexy?

–Ni hablar –dijeron al unísono.

–¿Lysandro y Dake?

–Por mí no hay…

–No –negó tajantemente el peliplata.

–Entonces, ¿está decidido? Espero traten a Liliane como se merece.

_¿Cómo me metí en esto?_

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

–No me agrada esta situación, tabla, pero el Tutor así lo decidió –le dijo el chico con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del clóset, al parecer buscaba algo importante.

–Ummm… lo siento…

_**Primer cuarto:**__ Castiel Leunam_

–De cualquier forma, déjame decirte dos simples reglas: no toques mis cosas y no pases de tu lado de la habitación, ¿entendiste?

–Obviamente no te gusta que esté aquí.

Liliane se sintió cohibida. La habitación del pelirrojo no era muy amplia, pero en contra de lo esperado no estaba tan desordenada para una persona de su edad. Una cama individual se encontraba del lado izquierdo a la puerta, junto a ella un buró con algunas envolturas de dulces, algunos pósters del grupo _Winged Skull _adornaban las paredes, la mochila tirada a los pies de la cama y una guitarra eléctrica roja perfectamente acomodada en un rincón completaban el cuadro.

–¿Tocas? –preguntó por cortesía.

–¿Acaso crees que la tengo de adorno? –comentó en tono burlón.

–No, claro que no… –se tragó las ganas de responderle groseramente, después de todo se estaba quedando en su cuarto.

–Ahora, ten –le aventó un par de sábanas y una frazada.

–¿Ehhh? –las telas le cayeron en la cabeza.

–¿No creerías que te cedería la cama, cierto? Yo llegué primero –le miró jocosamente.

–Co-Comprendo, Castiel, yo…

–Tsk, déjame en paz. Estoy agotado, buenas noches… –el pelirrojo se acostó en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa y se tapó con las sábanas, apagando la luz en el acto.

Liliane acomodó las sábanas formando un colchón y luego procedió a taparse con la colcha mientras se cambiaba bajo la misma. No podía creer que Castiel hubiera sido tan grosero con ella, aunque de cierto modo entendía que estaba invadiendo el espacio de todos los chicos al llegar de manera intempestiva. Sacó su uniforme de entre las sábanas y colocó a un lado de su improvisada cama mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Dimitri había dicho que si dormía con los chicos podría descubrir la identidad del chico de larga cabellera azabache y un tatuaje en el cuello, aquél que le robase su corazón meses atrás, el problema es que no creía poder hacerlo, se sentía una intrusa en ese sitio y como si violase algo muy importante al buscar entre los sueños de los demás.

_Ese chico, ¿realmente estará aquí?_

Se quedó quieta pensando en las posibilidades, ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si el chico del tatuaje no estaba en el Sweet Amoris ni en ese dormitorio? Aun si lo encontrase, ¿qué haría después de ello? ¿Enfrentarlo y exigirle devolviese lo que le había robado? Él simplemente se burlaría, y si lo pidiera amablemente se negaría. Pero, ¿por qué alguien necesitaba su corazón? ¿Qué podrían hacer con él?

Desde que era más pequeña Liliane había descubierto cuán sensible puede ser la gente ante todo aquello que no entiende, generalmente rechazándolo, a veces temiéndole e incluso odiándole. Por eso mismo había ocultado celosamente su poder, ni siquiera sus padres eran conscientes del mismo, no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar. Y ahora, precisamente por un sueño, estaba dentro de ese lío; de no haber sido por Dimitri no habría sabido por dónde empezar a buscar o de qué manera reaccionar una vez dentro del Sweet Amoris.

Ahora mismo ella no podía, no quería, no debía…

…_ver el sueño de Castiel._

Por varios minutos no hubo ruido alguno, sólo la calma de la noche y el sonido de su propia respiración. Su mente estaba revuelta, jamás había usado su don para un beneficio personal, pero tampoco podía permanecer en ese estado por mucho tiempo, de ser así el vacío continuaría creciendo hasta el punto en que su falso corazón no lo soportaría. Dimitri lo había dicho: era sólo temporal. Si quería que las cosas cambiaran debía hacer algo al respecto. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó al pelirrojo revolverse en su cama. Cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir y esperó a que se tranquilizara.

Sin embargo, lejos de quedarse quieto el chico se paró, como estaba descalzo no hizo mucho ruido al caminar y, tras echarle un último vistazo a la estancia, salió de allí.

–¿A dónde habrá ido? –se preguntó la azabache.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

Se tambaleaba en los pasillos del Colegio sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse. Llevaba dos días sin poder conciliar el sueño debido, en un principio, a la culpa de espiar los secretos de Castiel y finalmente por quedarse despierta esperando su regreso. El pelirrojo no solía volver sino hasta cerca de las 4 am, para ese entonces ella no podía relajarse y terminaba por levantarse a preparar el desayuno. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, necesitaba descansar aunque sólo fuese un par de horas o de lo contrario no creía poder resistir el resto del día.

–Si voy a la enfermería lo más seguro es que termine viendo los sueños de los demás… –se dijo, sopesando sus posibilidades– ¿Habrá un lugar tranquilo por aquí cerca?

Salió del edificio principal del Instituto y caminó un rato por los jardines, estaban perfectamente cuidados, tentándole a dejarse caer en cualquier instante, pero temía que alguien le encontrara. No podía volver a su dormitorio con el resto de los chicos allí, seguramente Castiel también reponía horas de sueño en ese momento. Sus pasos le condujeron cada vez más adentro de la vegetación, alejándose de las construcciones.

–Si no encuentro un lugar pronto, yo…

El trino de un ave le hizo volver la mirada a su izquierda y allí, a lo lejos, contempló lo que parecía ser una cúpula.

–¿Una iglesia? –se preguntó, acercándose lentamente.

Un par de metros más adelante descubrió una cadena que impedía el paso junto con un letrero de "Acceso restringido", ignorando dicha advertencia pasó por encima de la misma y continuó su camino. Lo que de lejos parecía el techo de una capilla lo era en realidad de un pequeño kiosco rodeado de vegetación y semioculto por unos bellos rosales.

–Es perfecto –se dijo–. Nadie me molestará aquí.

Sin embargo, al estar a sólo unos pasos del sitio descubrió que no era la primera en llegar. En el centro, recostado en el banco de piedra, se encontraba dormido un chico de aproximadamente su edad. Tenía el cabello del color del trigo y su uniforme estaba impecablemente planchado, en sus manos se encontraba un grueso título que Liliane ya leyese con anterioridad, por lo cual sabía que era una novela policíaca.

Sin poderlo evitar la chica se acercó un poco más a él. Sus rasgos eran adustos, los ojos se hallaban fuertemente cerrados y la boca se curvaba en una mueca, parecía tener una pesadilla en ese momento.

–Él… ¿no es acaso el Delegado?

_Usted sólo viene a estorbar_, rememoró las palabras que le dedicase el primer día en que se toparon. Sólo de recordarlo su estómago se achicaba y su garganta se cerraba, ¿cómo era posible que alguien como él fuese designado por el resto de los estudiantes para representarlos?

–Es tan odioso… –masculló, observándole– Aunque… viéndolo así… hace que yo también tenga sueño… no puedo evitarlo… estoy muy cansada…

La chica cayó suavemente a un costado.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

–ye…

–¿Mmm?

–Oye…

–¿Qué? –parpadeó pesadamente, el sol brillaba en lo alto y le daba en el rostro de lleno.

–¡Oye! –se inclinó sobre ella, quedando sus rostros a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

–Ojos color miel… –murmuró.

–¿Ehhh? –le miró extrañado.

–¡¿Qué?! –finalmente reaccionó, parándose en el acto.

–Estás sobre mi saco –dijo seriamente.

–Yo… Yo… lo siento… –se disculpó nerviosa.

–Ahora está arrugado –lo contempló un instante y luego procedió a sacudirlo.

–No ha sido mi intención, yo no…

–Sí que eres pesada –le dijo–, no te pude mover.

–¡N-No digas esas cosas!

–Y mira que quedarse dormida en un sitio como éste… –dio media vuelta, regresando a la escuela.

–Pero él también estaba durmiendo… –masculló molesta, emprendiendo el camino contrario con los puños cerrados fuertemente.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a él decirle algo tan ofensivo a una chica? No, no era posible. Se suponía que el Delegado principal debía ser una persona amable, accesible, educada, responsable, ¿qué había pasado para que un patán como él fuese puesto en el cargo? Caminó molesta con el ceño fruncido cuando de pronto notó algo…

–¿No estaba él durmiendo con el saco puesto?

–¡Lili!

Se giró topándose con la misma pelirroja del primer día, iba acompañada de la tímida chica de antes, Iris le saludó afablemente y corrió a su encuentro con Violeta tras de sí.

–Oh, aquí estabas, nos preguntábamos si quieres acompañarnos en el almuerzo.

–Seguro –les sonrió.

–Escuchamos que te asignaron al Dormitorio S, es una lástima –se preocupó.

–No es tan malo –intentó tranquilizarlas.

–Hubieras sido muy afortunada de pertenecer al A, aunque yo estaría muy celosa de ser así –confesó.

–¿Qué tiene de bueno? –no entendía por qué hacían tanto hincapié en ello.

–Además de que tiene las mejores instalaciones, allí están los chicos más cotizados de todo el Sweet Amoris –informó.

–¿Los más cotizados?

–Se refiere al Consejo estudiantil –aclaró Violeta.

–Eso quiere decir que… ¿el Delegado también está allí?

–¿Nathaniel? Por supuesto, todos los chicos que pertenecen al Consejo son asignados al Dormitorio A –asintió Iris.

–¿Conoces a Nathaniel? –le miró la tímida chica.

–¿A ese grosero Delegado?

–¿Grosero? –se sorprendieron las dos– Nathaniel es el chico modelo del Instituto.

–¿Ehhh?

–Oh, y hablando de él.

Un pequeño grupo caminó en su dirección, al frente del mismo tres chicos parecían discutir unas cuestiones importantes, el del centro llevaba una carpeta con algunos documentos y era constantemente consultado por los otros.

_Voz serena y agradable…_

_Cabello color del trigo…_

_Ojos color miel…_

Pasaron a su lado sin prestarles mucha atención, sumergidos como estaban en sus asuntos. De pronto, el rubio se detuvo y giró en su dirección, mostrándole una pulsera plateada con una pequeña amatista en el centro.

–Me temo que ha perdido esto –dijo tranquilamente–. La próxima vez tenga más cuidado.

–S-Sí… –no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Los chicos continuaron su trayecto sin ninguna otra eventualidad de su parte, Liliane no entendía cómo era posible que ese rostro se mostrase tan afable cuando minutos antes lucía realmente enfadado con su persona, por un momento pensó en haber soñado su altercado anterior, mas la pulsera negaba ello, seguramente se había enredado en su saco y era así como le había obtenido. Sintió las miradas de Iris y Violeta sobre sí.

–¡Wow! Nathaniel es muy correcto, ¿no te parece? –le miró Iris.

–No puedes decir que es grosero, te devolvió tu pulsera.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo llegó a sus manos? Y más importante, ¿cómo sabía que era tuya? Apenas tienes un par de días en el Instituto, él no puede haberte dedicado tanta atención, ¿o sí? –le bombardeó con preguntas.

–Debió notar cuando se me caía –le restó importancia.

–¿En serio? –Iris le miró pícaramente.

–Yo no…

–¡Hey, tabla de planchar!

Las tres chicas voltearon en dirección de dónde provenía la voz, Castiel caminó a ellas con un bulto bajo el brazo. Sin que lo notasen Nathaniel giró en el momento en que escuchó ese tono tan característico, contemplando fijamente al pelirrojo; por un breve instante una arruga surcó su frente pero inmediatamente la borró para continuar con las cuestiones administrativas.

* * *

**Una disculpa si la redacción no es muy buena, he escrito todo de corrido y no revisé nada, apenas lo haré y modificaré en unos minutos, pero necesitaba subir este capítulo porque mis deditos ya me lo pedían. No sé exactamente cómo ha quedado en la extensión, creo que serán más o menos de este largo, pero no aseguro nada. ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí!**

**¡No se olviden de dejar su review!**


	3. El Delegado Principal

**Oh, ya sé que es mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me pasé por aquí, pero espero que todavía quieran seguir leyendo los desvaríos de mi cabecita en cuanto a la adaptación de esta historia, la cual difiere en muchos puntos porque no quería hacer un **_**remake**_**. En fin, no sé ustedes, pero creo que me ha quedado un poquito flojo, aunque eso sólo lo decidirán después de la lectura, la cual espero sea de su agrado. Sin más qué decir por el momento, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

Liliane desdobló la colchoneta negra en la habitación mientras colocaba encima de ella las sábanas que hasta la noche pasada le sirvieran de cama, se sentía feliz por ese detalle que Castiel había tenido con ella, incluso cuando se enteró que la había robado de la bodega de gimnasia. Suponía que, en el fondo, el pelirrojo no era tan malo como aparentaba frente al resto. Es cierto que el colchón era viejo y estaba un poco polvoso, pero luego de ser sacudido y con las sábanas limpias encima, funcionaba perfectamente como una cama al ras del suelo, lo cual evitaría que el frío siguiera pasando hasta su espalda.

–Vaya que te alegras por poca cosa –oyó la voz de Castiel tras de ella.

–Si hubieras pasado un par de noches en el suelo, también agradecerías esto –le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

–Luego se ve que nunca has ido de campamento, ¿verdad, pequeña? Allí no hay camas ni duchas calientes por las mañanas –le hizo burla.

–E-En realidad, no… –hubo de confesar.

–Adivino, ¿la niña de papi? ¿La princesita consentida? –le miró con sorna.

–Simplemente no se presentó la oportunidad –puntualizó con seriedad.

–¿Me dirás que nunca acampaste de niña? ¿Ni en el patio de tu casa?

Liliane se sonrojó levemente, al fin y al cabo el pelirrojo tenía razón en ello. Su padre siempre había sido muy sobre protector con ella debido a que había nacido prematura y sus pulmones no habíanse desarrollado del todo, siendo frecuentes las enfermedades respiratorias en la infancia e incluso había estado internada en el Hospital más de una vez por neumonía. Sin embargo, no era algo de lo cual gustase de hablar y menos con alguien como Castiel.

–Perdóname por no tener una infancia tan maravillosa como la tuya.

Súbitamente el rostro del chico se tornó sombrío y Liliane se preguntó si acaso había dicho algo que no debía. El pelirrojo le arrojó con fuerza la almohada de su cama golpeándola en la cabeza y salió de allí dando un fuerte portazo. La chica no comprendió nada de ello, ella no consideraba haberle ofendido de una u otra forma, era él quien se comportaba como un patán con su persona desde que sabía que compartirían habitación; sin embargo, comprendía muy bien que no estaba allí por diversión, su verdadero objetivo era descubrir quién era el chico que robase su corazón y recuperarlo a como diera lugar.

El reloj de la mesita de noche marcó cuarto para las cinco de la tarde, recordó que la Directora le había pedido que fuese a su Oficina después de las clases para ultimar unos detalles relativos a la revalidación de materias, por lo cual se echó encima del vestido café claro una chaqueta ligera color durazno y salió de la habitación. No tardó mucho en llegar a los despachos de los maestros, la secretaria académica capturaba algunos documentos en la computadora y apenas si alzó el rostro cuando entró, señalándole con la mano unos sillones sencillos donde sentarse mientras aguardaba su turno.

Liliane procedió a esperar con paciencia, había revisado el programa de estudios del Sweet Amoris y sabía que no tendría problema alguno para validar las materias de Tronco común y las de Formación específica, pero lo que quizá le causaría molestia serían las de Especialidad y Optativas, no sabiendo si debería cursarlas nuevamente o si acaso le pedirían llevar otra materia afín. Lo más probable era que tuviera que elegir un Club, ya que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se habían inscrito a uno por las tardes. Mientras meditaba acerca de ello la puerta del Despacho se abrió y por ella salió una joven de ojos azules y cabellera castaña con quien compartiera clases, ella reverenció un par de veces antes de despedirse con varias carpetas en las manos.

–Señorita Allenet, pase –la voz de la Directora se dejó oír.

La azabache se enderezó con prontitud y penetró en la Oficina, la cual era muy amplia y de tonos claros, adornando las paredes se hallaban colgadas varias fotografías de un Corgi en diferentes posiciones y lugares. Un par de plantas en amplias macetas adornaban las esquinas, la más grande de ellas era una palma a la que daban los rayos del sol de la única ventana situada a la derecha de la puerta. Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un amplio escritorio de cedro, sobre el mismo algunos papeles perfectamente acomodados, un botecillo primorosamente adornado en donde descansaban lapiceros de diversos colores, una computadora de escritorio y varios portarretratos. La mujer que se encontraba sentada al mismo debía rondar los sesenta y aunque su rostro parecía afable, Liliane advirtió un pequeño surco en su frente que le advirtió que era de fuerte carácter.

–Siéntese, por favor –la Directora le ofreció una de las dos sillas frente a ella–. Debo decir que estoy muy impresionada con el puntaje obtenido en su examen de ingreso.

La chica notó que no hacía referencia alguna a las calificaciones de su antiguo Instituto, aunque quizás ello se debía a que el Sweet Amoris era reconocido por ser sumamente selectivo en sus estudiantes y los maestros que allí trabajaban percibían altos salarios por ser "lo mejor de lo mejor"; se mordió la lengua para no contestar un improperio, le molestaba de sobre manera esa clase de elitismo, simplemente le dejó continuar.

–Visto ello, no creo que resulte especialmente difícil que se adapte a nuestro ritmo –la mujer checó el avance matricular de ambos colegios–. La mayoría de las materias tienen su equivalente inmediato, así que no hay problema con Francés, Matemáticas, Historia, Geografía, Educación Cívica y Ciencias de la vida y de la Tierra, pero habrá de presentar un par de exámenes con respecto a Tecnología, Artes Plásticas y Educación Musical para su revalidación, sin embargo… me temo que el programa de su antiguo colegio para Física y Química resulta… obsoleto… sería preferible recursar dicha materia. En cuanto a las dos Lenguas vivas, tenemos varias de elección, particularmente recomiendo Alemán e Italiano, puesto que Griego entra en su Tercer curso como Lengua Antigua al igual que el Latín. No es obligatorio que lleve Historia del arte, pero la gran mayoría de nuestros alumnos la toma, así que sería bueno intentase acoplar su horario a la misma. ¿Tiene alguna duda?

–Sí –Liliane se había asomado a sus papeles, notando cuán demandante resultaba ese Instituto, el número de materias era de casi el doble que en el otro–. ¿Recursar Física y Química significa perder un curso completo? No quisiera atrasarme un año por ello.

–Sabía que diría eso, así que le pedí a un alumno que fungiese como su Tutor para ponerle al corriente con los temas del Sweet Amoris, estoy segura de que luego de un par de semanas podrán ver lo básico que le permita unirse al resto de sus compañeros –sonrió tranquilamente.

–¿Un Tutor?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y ella tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente conforme el sonido de los pasos era más intenso.

–Afortunadamente el Delegado Principal tiene espacio suficiente para usted.

–Siempre es un placer ayudar a los demás alumnos.

El mismo chico rubio llamado Nathaniel se sentó a su lado, notó cuán impecable lucía junto a ella, el uniforme perfectamente portado, la voz suave y aterciopelada, los modales finos y delicados, un vocabulario correcto y respetuoso, una leve sonrisa instalada en su rostro. Por un momento se sintió insignificante, debía medirse con alumnos a la altura del rubio, definitivamente ahora estaba en las ligas mayores.

–Nathaniel, sé que te encuentras muy ocupado con tus deberes del Consejo Estudiantil, eres un chico realmente admirable al dedicar parte de tu tiempo a la nueva alumna –la Directora parecía encantada con él.

–Estoy seguro de que la joven Liliane no tendrá problema alguno con el temario, después de todo sus calificaciones y puntaje de ingreso son realmente notorios –le alabó suavemente aunque ella sentía que no era del todo sincero.

–Podría decirse que es una alumna especial, pertenece al pequeño 8% elegido por _Fortuna_ –sonrió la Directora.

–No creo que ello fuera cuestión de suerte –se atrevió a comentar al ver cómo le desprestigiaban.

–_Fortuna_ es el nombre de la computadora del Sweet Amoris –le explicó el rubio–. Es la que se encarga de calificar los exámenes y asignar a los alumnos a sus Dormitorios correspondientes. Lo que quiere decir que eres una de las pocas aspirantes que han ingresado a la primera oportunidad, la gran mayoría requiere de dos o tres intentos antes de lograrlo.

–Y Nathaniel es el joven con el puntaje más alto este año –recordó la Directora–. Puntaje perfecto, debo recalcar; si hubieras tomado el examen al mismo tiempo que él lo más probable es que su papel como Delegado Principal estuviera en riesgo, ¿no es así?

–No, no, de ninguna manera –negó con las manos, no quería ganarse un enemigo y menos a alguien tan poderoso como el rubio.

–Sólo bromeo –se rió–. Además del examen de Ingreso, el joven Nathaniel poseía dos recomendaciones de excelentes profesores privados y tenía cuatro solicitudes de Colegios a nivel Nacional e Internacional, dos de ellos con becas completas, podía fácilmente marcharse a Inglaterra o Alemania si así lo deseaba, incluso hay un rumor de que la Universidad de Oxford quiere reclutarlo posteriormente en sus filas.

–Por favor, no hablemos de eso… –el rubio se sonrojó ligeramente y Liliane, por un breve momento, hubo de admitir que se veía lindo.

–Y modesto, encima de todo. Será un Tutor excelente, señorita Allenet, no desaproveche la oportunidad que se le presenta.

–Estoy seguro que las sesiones serán de lo más entretenidas, ¿no crees, Liliane? –le volteó a contemplar con esos ojos color miel.

–Su-Supongo… –se sintió desarmada ante él.

–Perfecto, ¿te parece bien si comenzamos en el acto? Tengo una junta en una hora, así que sólo te daré el temario de la Profesora Delanay, la bibliografía que hemos estado consultando en el semestre y mis apuntes de clase.

–¿Ehhh? –volteó a verlo sorprendida, no creía que todo fuera tan rápido.

–Están en mi habitación, así que habremos de ir al Dormitorio A por ello, también tengo allí la reunión con el Consejo, así que no habrá problema alguno –aclaró al ver su turbación.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

Liliane intentó mantener la calma cuando entraron por la puerta principal del Dormitorio A; por fuera, el sitio lucía como una pequeña mansión o al menos la casa de una importante fraternidad universitaria. No podía evitarse la comparación ante el contraste entre las bien cuidadas instalaciones de ese edificio contra la pequeña fachada destartalada del Dormitorio S. La sala de espera parecía el recibidor de un hotel cinco estrellas con sendos floreros donde descansaban algunos helechos y palmas en diferentes tonos de verde, los sillones tapizados de rojo y dorado indudablemente eran de diseñador aunque no supiera el nombre del mismo, la mesa de cristal del centro tenía un acabado en los bordes que le daba un toque más regio, en las paredes diferentes obras de arte se apreciaban y ella intuía que no se trataba de simples copias aunque se abstuvo de imaginar el precio de las mismas, lo más impresionante de todo era el enorme candelabro que colgaba en el centro de la estancia iluminando la habitación cada vez más oscura ante la caída del velo de la noche.

–Ponte cómoda, iré por mis cosas –avisó el rubio mientras salía de la estancia.

Un poco apenada por el sitio en donde se encontraba y temiendo romper algo mucho más caro que la mesada que sus padres le estaban depositando en el banco, Liliane se acomodó en uno de los mullidos sillones en espera del regreso del rubio. Se entretuvo mirando los destellos de los cristales del candelabro ante la suave luz que los bañaba cuando oyó pasos del segundo piso y minutos después un chico aparecía por las escaleras. Era alto y de complexión delgada, su cabello castaño caía sobre su rostro desordenadamente, sus ojos eran del mismo color de las avellanas, encima del uniforme (que aún portaba) llevaba una bufanda amarilla y en las manos sostenía una libreta en la que escribía constantemente, alzó el rostro topándose con ella, espantándose en el proceso.

–¿Quién eres? –parpadeó un par de veces.

–Perdone, me llamo Liliane, Nathaniel me dijo que le esperara aquí y yo…

–¿Nathan le trajo? –le interrumpió, su mirada retornó sobre las escaleras, seguramente en dirección a la habitación del rubio.

–Bueno, dijo que no tardaría mucho porque tenía una junta después, no quiero molestar al Consejo –trató de explicar.

–No dije eso, sólo me sorprende que él le haya permitido entrar, es muy tajante en cuanto al trato que tenemos con el resto de los alumnos… Dios, no me he presentado, ¿cierto? –se llevó una mano a la frente, reparando en su falta– Mi nombre es Charly, soy el Segundo Delegado.

–¿Segundo Delegado?

–Digamos que soy el segundo a cargo –le sonrió–. El Consejo Estudiantil está conformado por el Delegado Principal a quien ya conoces, yo, la Tesorera y dos Secretarios.

–¿Y sólo ustedes viven aquí? –preguntó sorprendida, el sitio era muy grande para apenas seis personas, contando al Tutor del Dormitorio.

–La Directora cree que el trato frecuente con el resto de los estudiantes puede predisponer nuestro juicio, Nathan está de acuerdo, así que generalmente evitamos ponernos en uno u otro bando. Además, ya que nos corresponde la toma de varias decisiones que involucra al resto de nuestros compañeros, estos no siempre toman a bien nuestras opiniones. No creerías el número de veces en que se han ensañado contra algún integrante del Consejo –suspiró suavemente–, sobre todo los chicos de primero… son los más obstinados.

–Yo soy de primero… –confesó.

–Ah, no me malinterpretes –intentó disculparse–. Sólo que, al ser de nuevo ingreso, todavía no se acostumbran a las reglas del Instituto, ¿me explico?

–Hablas como un adulto –le miró a los ojos fijamente.

–No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, especialmente mis hermanos –alzó los hombros–. Soy sólo un par de años mayor a ti, éste es mi último año.

–¿Así que pronto dejarás al Sweet Amoris y tus deberes en el Consejo? Debe ser un alivio para ti descansar de las obligaciones –bromeó ligeramente.

–Eso sólo me preocupa más, me hará alejarme de Nathan… –habló apesadumbrado.

–¿De Nathaniel? –no comprendió su dolor, ella estaría encantada si le dijeran tal noticia.

–Tenemos mucho de conocernos, será la primera vez que estemos distanciados, por ello mismo debo hacer mi mejor trabajo este último año, así él no tendrá nada de qué preocuparse y yo me sentiré más tranquilo.

–Suenas como una madre preocupada… –le hizo ver.

–¿Realmente? –cerró los ojos con fuerza– ¡Es lo mismo que dijeron mis hermanos!

La azabache no pudo evitar reír ligeramente al verle en ese estado, llevándose la mano a la boca para intentar acallar el ruido.

–Veo que ya se conocen.

No notaron en qué momento Nathaniel había descendido, pero al parecer llevaba un buen rato escuchándolos porque no pareció especialmente desconcertado con su actitud. Charly se disculpó con él sin que Liliane entendiese qué habían hecho mal y luego salió de allí todavía con la libreta en las manos mientras decía que iría por el resto de los chicos del Consejo. El rubio negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado en el sillón, demasiado cerca para su gusto, la chica sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente cuando él se inclinó un poco más, entregándole lo que en ese momento llevaba consigo.

–Aquí están las hojas del temario, aunque no tiene mucho de haber iniciado el ciclo llevamos vistos varios temas, la Señora Delanay es especialmente estricta en el avance de sus clases, así que habremos de vernos al menos una vez a la semana para ponerte al corriente –señaló con el dedo los primeros temas apuntados en una hoja en blanco, luego le entregó una libreta azul–. Trato de que mis apuntes se complementen con el libro, así que verás varias anotaciones en diversos colores, la tinta azul es de la bibliografía y la negra es lo que la Profesora explica durante la clase, remarqué con rojo lo que probablemente vendrá en su examen, espero no tengas problema con ello, de cualquier forma hay también algunos diagramas que ilustran los experimentos realizados en el laboratorio.

–Esto es… muy detallado… –comentó asombrada mientras pasaba las hojas– Entiendo por qué tienes las mejores notas.

–De nada sirven los buenos apuntes si no estudias todos los días –contestó con simpleza, molestándola con ello, ¿dónde se supone que estaba el tipo amable de la Dirección?

–Imagino que habrá personas que necesiten de ello, ¿no? –le devolvió la moneda, no se iba a dejar intimidar por alguien como él.

–El libro de texto en que nos basamos la mayoría de las veces –no hizo caso de su comentario, dándole un grueso volumen encuadernado–, al final de los capítulos están escritas las páginas en línea que puedes consultar y he anotado en una hoja aparte las demás obras que podrían servir a alguien como tú.

–¿Qué significa eso? –le miró desafiante.

–Alguien que inicia a mediados de curso y con un temario completamente inadecuado al nivel académico del Sweet Amoris.

Ahí estaba la piedra que sabía faltaba por lanzarle, contuvo sus ganas de darle una cachetada porque ella no era ese tipo de chicas y porque sabía que lo que realmente le callaría de una vez por todas sería ganarle en su mismo juego: derrotaría al Delegado Principal el día de entrega de calificaciones.

–¿Cuándo nos reuniríamos? –preguntó fríamente.

–Este viernes a las 4 pm.

–¿Y debo venir aquí? Charly ha dicho que no le permiten la entrada al resto de los estudiantes y aunque así fuera créeme que no me quedan ganas de volver –se cruzó de brazos.

–No, eso también me generaría muchos problemas… generalmente el Consejo se reúne en la sala porque es más amplia, pero tu presencia no le permitiría concentrarse adecuadamente en sus deberes. Por otra parte, mi habitación está lejos de toda cuestión.

Liliane estuvo a punto de decirle que prefería recoger todos los balones de basquetball por el Instituto completo antes que poner un pie en su dormitorio pero se abstuvo bien de ello.

–Supongo que podemos reunirnos en el kiosco de esta tarde, ¿te parece? Allí nadie nos molestará –cruzó su mirada con la de ella.

El corazón de Liliane volvió a latir con fuerza ante ello sin poder explicarlo de una manera lógica, casi podía escucharle golpeando su pecho, siendo ligeramente dolorosa esa sensación. Se enderezó velozmente ante ello, estúpido corazón falso, se dijo. No se suponía que reaccionara de esa manera cada vez que un chico atractivo se le acercaba o miraba como Nathaniel lo hacía en ese momento y, muy a su pesar, hubo de confesar que el rubio ciertamente era uno de los chicos más guapos que jamás había visto.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –no desvió su mirada de ella.

–Ah, sí, sí… yo… olvidé que debía hacer otras cosas y… tu reunión debe estar a punto de empezar, así que… nos vemos después… –dio media vuelta para salir.

–Liliane –le detuvo su voz–. Hay algo muy raro en torno a ti…

Quedó petrificada ante ello, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Acaso era posible que el rubio supiera acerca de su condición? ¿O lo decía únicamente para incomodarla? Tal vez sólo era un maniático de los deberes y odiaba que alguien pudiese robarle el primer lugar.

–…y pienso descubrirlo…

La última frase casi le congela la sangre… ¿era posible que él supiera algo? Negó con la cabeza y alejó tales pensamientos antes de salir apresuradamente de allí sin voltear a ver tras de sí, en la entrada casi choca con algunos chicos que parecían discutir algo y que supuso era el resto del Consejo Estudiantil pero ni siquiera alzó la mirada para conocerlos. Los demás estudiantes voltearon a verle extrañados de que una alumna ajena a ellos se encontrase en sus instalaciones, en la Sala encontraron a Nathaniel sentado tranquilamente mientras consultaba los papeles de su carpeta.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la única chica del dormitorio.

–No es nada, una alumna que he tomado como Tutorada –habló suavemente.

–¿Ehhh? –uno de los Secretarios le miró con asombro– Pero si tú nunca aceptas a nadie sin importar cuánto te lo supliquen los maestros, ¡ni siquiera si lo dice la Directora! Por eso mismo ya nadie te lo pide, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Fue un caso especial. Ahora olvidémonos de ello y discutamos el tema de esta reunión: la carrera de Orientación.

Los chicos se sentaron a su alrededor mientras cada uno de ellos exponía su punto de vista al respecto y el sector que le correspondía durante el evento. Charly, sentado a la izquierda del rubio, se asomó ligeramente por encima de su hombro para ver lo que tenía consigo. Bajo las hojas de la organización del evento logró apreciar el expediente de la alumna nueva: Allenet Liliane. Su fotografía se apreciaba en la parte superior del lado izquierdo junto con los datos más importantes de la chica, sorprendiéndose de ello, ésa era información que sólo _Fortuna_ tendría, ¿acaso Nathaniel había ingresado y hackeado el sistema por una completa desconocida? No pudo seguir pensando en ello porque el Delegado pareció notar sus pensamientos, tapando el expediente mientras le pedía explicara cuáles eran sus propuestas para los objetos a ocultar durante la prueba y él, distraído, proponía un conejo de plástico.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

Liliane trataba de conciliar el sueño. Habían transcurrido ya varias horas desde que saliera del Dormitorio A y Castiel se encontraba acostado en la cama a su derecha, semi descansando de la agitación del día. Sin embargo, ella no podía evitar pensar en lo dicho por el rubio, ¿quién era exactamente él y qué quería de ella? No, no, no, no podía saber nada referente a su corazón perdido, era simplemente un alumno celoso de sus buenas calificaciones, se dijo. A pesar de ello no podía creer este razonamiento sin importar cuánto se lo repitiera. Intentó tranquilizarse y relajarse, respirando más acompasadamente, sólo entonces notó cuán cansada se sentía luego de no dormir adecuadamente por el último par de días y, poco a poco, se sintió más ligera.

Conocía la sensación de abandonar el plano terrenal y adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños, pero aún no lograba hacerlo a voluntad propia ni durar dentro de los mismos lo que ella deseara, muchas veces no lograba salir hasta que la persona se despertaba y otras tantas, cuando el sueño era delicioso y placentero, suave y dulce (lo comparaba con un pedazo de algodón de azúcar), se desconectaba completamente y terminaba siendo expulsada del mismo. Ahora, sin embargo, no le costó mucho entrar en el sub consciente de Castiel, tragando grueso al entender que realmente iba a hacerlo incluso si no lo deseaba.

Pensó en muchas cosas que podía encontrarse allí, desde autos último modelo o de época, hermosas mujeres famosas semidesnudas (o desnudas, nunca podía saberse), fiestas desenfrenadas, conciertos de rock e incluso fiestas nocturnas que involucraban ligues ocasionales.

Pero ello no le preparaba para lo que vendría a continuación. A derecha e izquierda, lo único que podía apreciar Liliane era comida. Comida de diferente forma y tamaño, siendo la carne en sus diferentes presentaciones el centro de todo. Filetes, hamburguesas, salchichas, pollo frito, cortes de ternera, un jamón completo… la chica caminó un par de metros, notando que en todas partes era lo mismo. ¿Realmente ése era…

_…el sueño de Castiel?_

Escuchó la alarma del reloj sonar y las imágenes fueron diluyéndose con rapidez, como simples figuras en la arena arrastradas por las olas. Abrió los ojos lentamente notando que el causante de tal alboroto era el pequeño reloj en el buró del cuarto, repiqueteando sin descanso, una mano surgió de entre las sábanas y el pitido fue inmediatamente acallado. Castiel se levantó con pesadez, fijándose en la chica que dormía a unos pasos de su cama.

–Mira que tiene el sueño pesado –dijo en voz alta antes de enderezarse.

Se colocó la chamarra negra que dejase en una silla a un lado de la cama y salió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando Liliane estuvo segura de que había pasado un par de minutos para evitar descubrir que le seguía sin que por ello le perdiera de vista, salió de su nueva cama y se calzó rápidamente unos botines que dejara cerca de la puerta, se había acostado sin cambiarse la ropa para dicha ocasión. Porque ya lo había decidido, esa noche seguiría a Castiel y descubriría su secreto.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

Castiel salió del Dormitorio S sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, era muy poco probable toparse con alguien en los jardines a las 3 de la mañana y tenía una buena excusa por si a pesar de todo pronóstico tenía la mala suerte de hallar a alguien. Pocos minutos después Liliane tomó el mismo camino que él, siguiéndole con sigilo.

Charly les contempló en silencio mientras se perdían de vista.

* * *

**Espero les haya dejado intriga para continuar esta historia que traigo con mucho cariño para todas ustedes. ¿Merezco un lindo **_**review**_** de su parte? ¡Digan que sí!**

**:3**


	4. Reencuentros y misterios

**Lamento mucho la espera, creo que tardo mucho en venir, pero el problema es que ando con mi tesis y entre una y otra cosa ya no puedo pasarme tanto como me gustaría. Además, como se trata del último año de Medicina, los maestros me jalan de aquí para allá y a mí se me olvida incluso cómo me llamo. Espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Juro que el siguiente será más largo, todavía hay muchas cosas que la protagonista debe descubrir antes de dejar el cuarto de nuestro pelirrojo tsundere.**

* * *

Liliane se preguntó en qué estaba pensando cuando notó que Castiel doblaba por tercera vez en los jardines del ala Oeste, internándose cada vez más en el cobijo de las sombras. Al pelirrojo no le afectaba en absoluto no llevar una linterna, parecía que conocía a la perfección el sitio hacia el cual se dirigía, puesto que la luz de la luna no era suficiente para observar el camino. Se envolvió fuertemente en su pequeño abrigo, reprochándose no haber llevado consigo algo más grueso, sin embargo, ya había llegado muy lejos para arrepentirse a último minuto.

Finalmente distinguió el destino del chico: una pequeña cabaña semioculta bajo unos olmos y abedules. Se encontraba en los terrenos más apartados de la escuela y sólo dando múltiples vueltas por los pequeños recodos se podría acceder allí, Liliane francamente dudaba poder volver sin ayuda, incluso si fuera de día. Debido a su localización y el estado abandonado en el cual se encontraba, fácilmente logró deducir que se trataba de un viejo lugar para guardar los enseres de jardinería, el abono y las plantas a traspasar cuando el Sweet Amoris era más pequeño, antes de que su fama le precediera, con el tiempo seguramente cayó en el olvido hasta que Castiel le descubrió.

Se preguntó mentalmente si debía asomarse por la pequeña ventana a la derecha o permanecer oculta hasta que el adolescente regresara al dormitorio. Mientras divagaba en ello le oyó silbar suavemente y luego un pequeño grito autoritario pero amable.

–¡Hey, _Demonio_!

Un perro negro de estatura mediana y complexión atlética salió de la cabaña, el aspecto temerario que podría imponer su raza inmediatamente quedó en entredicho, pues se lanzó en pos del pelirrojo como un pequeño cachorro mientras lamía sus manos e intentaba, vanamente, que le cargase como antaño.

Asimismo, la pinta rebelde de Castiel cayó por los suelos en cuanto se agachó para quedar a su altura y comenzaba a rascar detrás de las orejas. El chico dio unas cuantas órdenes que el can inmediatamente obedeció, sentándose y dándole la pata, sólo entonces se permitió sacar una pierna de pollo de entre sus ropas, arrojándosela al perro, el cual la tomó agradecido.

–¿Quién diría que Castiel tiene un lado tierno? –se preguntó Liliane.

A pesar de decirlo en casi un susurro, pareciera ser que el oído de _Demonio_ era más agudo, pues enderezó las orejas como si escuchase a la chica y minutos después corría a esconderse en la pequeña cabaña: el adolescente volteó en todas direcciones, tratando de identificar el origen del peligro que no notase antes.

–¿Quién está allí? –preguntó claramente enfadado– Como se trate de ti, Delegadillo, no sabes lo que…

–Soy yo, Castiel… –confesó Liliane, saliendo francamente apenada.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –le miró altanero– ¿Alguien te siguió?

–No, no, nada de eso… –negó con las manos– Estaba algo preocupada por ti, por el hecho de que… escapas todas las noches…

–Así que te pareció bien seguirme, ¿no? –comenzó a entender la situación.

–Creí que… bueno, tendrías algún problema… –cada vez le parecía más tonta la excusa que pusiera.

–Incluso si así fuera, no podrías hacer nada. Y tampoco pediría la ayuda de una tabla –le miró de arriba abajo.

–¡Dios, eres insoportable! –dio una fuerte patada en el piso, apretando las manos en un puño.

–Y tú una verdadera molestia –sonrió divertido con su reacción.

Justo en ese momento _Demonio_ salió de su escondite, seguramente sintiéndose más seguro al escuchar a su amo hablar tan tranquilamente con la intrusa. Alegre al ver una cara nueva desde hace mucho tiempo, se acercó a Liliane moviendo alegremente la cola, esperando ser acariciado. La azabache se agachó y comenzó a hacerle mimos cual cachorrito.

–¿Pero tú crees que es un chucho cualquiera? –se molestó Castiel.

Sorprendentemente para el chico, el can se mostró dócil y cariñoso con la joven, incluso llegando a lamerle el rostro y dejándose acariciar el estómago mientras se tiraba al piso.

–Debes haberte puesto salsa de barbacoa en el rostro –bromeó–, a él no le agradan los extraños.

–Entonces soy la excepción a la regla –le sacó la lengua.

–Ohhh, vaya que sí –se acercó más amigable–. Al menos no saliste gritando ni te aferraste a mí como las demás chicas.

–¿Se lo presentas a todo el mundo? –le miró extrañada.

–Claro que no –le empezó a hacer algunas caricias al perro–, se supone es un secreto, en el Sweet Amoris están prohibidas las mascotas. Simplemente digo que ésa sería la reacción natural.

–Ya veo… –entrecerró los ojos– Tienes un buen corazón, Castiel, no podías dejar a _Demonio_ en tu casa y por eso lo has traído.

–Bueno, no creo que a él le hubiera gustado volverse callejero –se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué? ¿No le agrada a tus padres? –le miró intrigada.

–Les gusta, pero no pueden hacerse cargo de él.

–¡Pero si es muy lindo! Apenas si necesita un paseo corto por las tardes –miró cariñosamente al perro.

–No es algo que ellos puedan hacer…

–¿Mucho trabajo? –volteó a mirarle.

–Vaya, alguien está muy curiosa hoy –sonrió de medio lado.

–Simplemente no entiendo cómo alguien no se ablandaría con un perrito como éste.

–Te recuerdo que es un perro bravo –empezó a molestarse.

–Ohhh, sí, muy bravo –rió cantarinamente.

–Algo debiste hacerle –miró incrédulo cómo _Demonio_ dejaba le rascase el estómago.

–Simplemente tengo un imán para los perros –se paró del suelo, no quería tentar a la suerte si el "feroz" perro de Castiel le llevaba la contra– ¿Tú le traes de comer?

–Por las noches, trato siempre de guardar un poco del almuerzo.

Liliane recordó los sueños del chico, eso explicaba que siempre pensara en carne, seguramente era el alimento favorito de su mascota, por lo cual era obvio que deseara conseguirla, sacrificando para ello, quizás, su porción del día. Sonrió, tal vez había prejuzgado a Castiel.

–Pero debe ser muy solitario estar recluido aquí –miró preocupada al can.

–Hemos alterado nuestras horas de sueño, en el día duerme escondido entre los trastos viejos de la cabaña, a salvo de las miradas curiosas, por las noches jugamos y paseamos un rato en los jardines. Cuando tardo demasiado y está aburrido se entretiene cazando ratas en los alrededores –comenzó a caminar con _Demonio_ tras él.

–¿Y si llueve? ¿O si alguien los ve? –les alcanzó.

–Me quedo en la cabaña con él en los días de tormenta –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio–. Pocos se atreven a salir de noche de sus camas, el reglamento lo prohíbe, y para aquellos curiosos, las leyendas del Instituto son suficientes para no hacerlos abandonar del dormitorio.

–¿Leyendas? –ella era nueva y no había escuchado ninguna.

–Ohhh, claro que sí –sonrió malévolo–. Tú sabes, como el espíritu del profesor que se aparece en las escaleras del aula de ciencias, dicen que se rompió el cuello mientras bajaba por ellas y ahora se aparece todas las noches.

–E-Estás bromeando –comenzó a asustarse.

–Claro que lo hago, sólo alguien como tú podría creerse dicha historia –le miró molesto– ¿Realmente piensas que hay un fantasma en el Instituto? Sólo falta que vengas a espiarlo de noche con una cámara de fotos.

Liliane prefirió no decir nada… quizá porque de haberlo escuchado de Iris o Violeta, hubiera ido a las escaleras de noche esperando ver al "fantasma", ella creía en los temas sobrenaturales por el simple hecho de estar ligada a uno, ¿pero cuántas personas podrían decir que era normal ver los sueños del resto? Prefirió no llevarle la contra al pelirrojo, su carácter era bastante cambiante y explosivo. En vez de ello se agachó y tomó una rama gruesa del suelo, enseñándosela a _Demonio_ mientras la agitaba en las manos.

–Será mejor que la tires lo más lejos posible –rió Castiel–, sino lo tendrás detrás de ti a cada minuto, es muy bueno rastreando.

–Lo tendré en cuenta –le sacó la lengua mientras arrojaba el palo con todas sus fuerzas.

Casi al instante, el can salió disparado en pos de su nuevo juguete, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

–Vaya, tienes más fuerzas de las que imaginaba, tabla –el comentario del pelirrojo distaba de ser mordaz, haciéndole sentir que entre ambos se empezaba a formar una camaradería.

–En mi antiguo colegio formaba parte del equipo de básquet ball –se sinceró.

–Supongo que eso es mejor que el de Jardinería –se encogió de hombros–. Aquí también tenemos uno, ¿planeas meterte al mismo?

–Realmente no lo he pensado, apenas me estoy adaptando, entre todas las clases y encima las tutorías con el Delegado…

–¿Nathaniel? –se frenó en seco, tomando la vara con que volviese _Demonio_.

–Sí, ¿le conoces? –volteó a verle fijamente a los ojos.

–Sin importar lo que diga, no vas a creerme, todos están cegados con el Señorito perfecto –hizo una mueca de hastío, siendo su turno ahora de lanzar la vara.

–Jummm… ni lo menciones… Parece tenerlos encantados a todos –torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto.

–Oh, ¿así que a ti no? –le miró sin creerle.

–Hace falta más que un buen corte de cabello y uniforme bien planchado para darme esa impresión –rodó los ojos–. Y ser el Delegado Principal no lo hace mejor.

–Bueno, pues te diré algo: mantén los ojos abiertos con él, no es lo que aparenta –fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar el regreso a la cabaña.

– **CORAZONES ROBADOS –**

–Así que, de acuerdo a las cargas de los compuestos, se intentará equilibrar ambos extremos agregando electrones a los mismos de tal manera que la carga neta en ambos sea neutra.

Liliane observó el rostro de Nathaniel al inclinare sobre el libro de Química que la Profesora Delanay utilizase en clase, era mucho más avanzado que el empleado en su antiguo colegio y, si bien ella no era una estudiante promedio, debía admitir que le costaba seguirle el paso al rubio, quizás ello fuese adrede porque en ningún momento volteó a verle ni siquiera se dignó en preguntarle si prefería ir más lento.

–¿Comprendes? –le miró al fin.

–Creo… –contempló los apuntes que el Delegado le prestase– De no ser por tus notas, hubiera tardado más en entenderlo, gracias por la libreta.

–¿Tuviste tiempo de repasarla? ¿O acaso le sacaste una copia? –dijo seriamente mientras la tomaba.

–Sí, repasé los apuntes, también los pasé en limpio, agregué unas notas de mi vieja maestra junto con unas anotaciones personales –le sonrió.

Ella no estaba allí para dejarse intimidar por el chico, le probaría que valía tanto o más que él. Nathaniel pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, luego volvió a centrar la mirada en el libro, tenía que ponerla al corriente para que se adaptara al programa del Sweet Amoris.

–De acuerdo, ya que pareces tenerlo todo bajo control, creo que no te resultará difícil realizar los ejercicios de la página 27 a la 58, mientras tanto, tomaré una siesta –declaró mientras se recostaba en el banco del pequeño kiosco.

–¡No hablarás en serio! –se enfadó con su decisión, realmente era una persona muy pesada.

–Tú misma dijiste a la Directora que podrías con esto, ¿o crees que la profesora nos ayuda con cada uno de los problemas? –se acomodó mejor.

–No, claro que no, ¡pero se supone que para eso eres mi Tutor! –alzó la voz.

–Ser tu Tutor no significa resolver todo por ti –decretó tranquilamente.

–¡Pues valioso Tutor eres! Apenas si me diriges la mirada y cuando me acerco a consultar tu libro te retiras como si tuviera ácido encima –le señaló con un dedo.

–No estoy… acostumbrado al contacto físico –se sonrojó ligeramente– Y menos si una chica bonita se me queda viendo por tanto tiempo…

Ahora fue el turno de Liliane de que la sangre le subiera al rostro; ver a Nathaniel, uno de los chicos más apuestos del Instituto completamente apenado mientras intentaba ocultarlo y justificarse tontamente por su comportamiento tan irrespetuoso hacia ella le hizo sentir un golpeteo en el pecho, allí donde el falso corazón se encontraba. Se llevó una mano al sitio en cuestión y miró hacia otro lado, intentando concentrarse en los ejercicios que debía resolver, sin éxito alguno. Un par de veces volteó a ver al rubio, cómo cerraba sus ojos suavemente mientras entraba en un tranquilo sueño, cómo unas hebras rubias caían sobre su rostro y eran mecidas por una suave brisa, cómo sus labios se entreabrían dejando salir un suspiro… Negó con la cabeza al ser consciente de que el falso corazón latía más y más rápido a cada instante.

"_No es lo que aparenta"_

Las palabras de Castiel llegaron a su mente en ese momento. Miró otra vez a Nathaniel pero nada en él parecía extraño o anormal, ¿pero cómo juzgar eso? Si alguien la contemplara sólo vería a una estudiante que tenía problemas con la Química, no a una Vidente de sueños que podía penetrar en los ajenos.

Comenzó a contestar los primeros ejercicios, mirando el reloj en su pulsera, tenía un par de horas hasta su siguiente clase y la reunión del Consejo Estudiantil del rubio. Llevaba un par de hojas avanzadas cuando escuchó un quejido tras de ella, se giró dándose cuenta de que Nathaniel parecía tener una pesadilla, su respiración era más agitada, sus ojos estaban fruncidos fuertemente y su boca se arqueaba en una mueca. Por instinto se paró de su asiento y acercó al rubio, colocando su mano en su frente.

–Estás frío… –le dijo.

No fue consciente de lo que hacía, simplemente se inclinó para darle un beso, tal y como su madre cuando ella tenía una pesadilla a la mitad de la noche. Se separó despacio, esperando que él no notase su atrevimiento, congelándose al notar sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

Chocolate contra miel.

Tristeza contra timidez.

Al instante, los dos se sonrojaron, Liliane se retiró en el acto, volviendo presurosa a su asiento para terminar los ejercicios dejados. El corazón iba tan rápido que estaba segura de que el rubio podía escucharlo.

– **CORAZONES ROBADOS –**

Liliane caminaba por la explanada de los dormitorios, necesitaba llegar al cuarto que compartía con Castiel para dejar sus libros y recoger los de la siguiente clase, trataba de no pensar en el Delegado, pero él ocupaba sus pensamientos, su rostro sólo se tornó más rojo cuando recordó sus ojos fijos en los de ella, ¿cómo se supone que podría continuar con las tutorías si ni siquiera podía estar cerca de él sin que el falso corazón se estremeciera?

Un grito agudo la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró en derredor, notando que las chicas comenzaban a reunirse en la pizarra de anuncios, curiosa se acercó a ella. Un póster del perfil de un chico sosteniendo un micrófono era la fuente de tal alboroto, anunciaba una pronta presentación sin que se especificara la hora ni el lugar, ni siquiera se distinguía bien su rostro, Liliane intentó recordar dónde le había visto, sin éxito alguno.

–Tal parece que el póster salió antes de lo que pensaba –escuchó tras de sí.

Giró su rostro, topándose con Lysandro, uno de los integrantes del Dormitorio S; el chico le tomó suavemente de la muñeca cuando ella abrió la boca y le llevó consigo por la explanada hasta la entrada de la pequeña casa victoriana que compartían.

–Lo siento, creí que ibas a decir algo sobre la apuesta –pidió una disculpa.

–¿Apuesta? –le miró sin entender.

–Olvídalo, es mejor que no lo sepas –le sonrió suavemente.

–Espera, Lysandro… –le detuvo, ella misma no sabía bien por qué– Tú, tú eres el chico del póster, ¿verdad?

–Sí –se sinceró.

–¿Qué es esa presentación que anuncian? No tiene hora ni lugar –le miró sin entender.

–Pregúntale a Castiel, si a él le parece bien, te dirá –fue toda su respuesta–. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo buscar algo que perdí.

Liliane quedó confundida con dicha contestación de su parte, consultó su reloj notando que sólo tenía quince minutos antes de la clase de Historia del Profesor Farres, por lo que entró presurosa en el Dormitorio S y corrió rumbo a su habitación para buscar los libros que necesitaba; estaba a punto de llegar a su destino cuando chocó de frente con alguien al doblar en una esquina, siendo arrojada al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

–Lo… Lo siento, no le vi –se disculpó.

–¿Lili?

Alzó la cabeza al oír su nombre. El chico que le contemplaba tenía el cabello castaño ligeramente largo, usaba unos pantalones militares y camiseta blanca con guantes negros, al verla se sonrojó inmediatamente. Algo en él se le hacía familiar, aunque no supiera de dónde.

–¿Nos conocemos? –le miró extrañada.

–¿No me reconoces? –sonrió.

–Lo siento, yo no…

–¡Kentin!

Alexy apareció en ese instante, mirándoles extrañado puesto que ninguno de los dos se había parado del suelo tras la caída.

–¿A qué juegan? Oh, Kentinito, ¿tan rápido dándole problemas a nuestra nueva compañera de dormitorio? –se agachó a su lado.

–¿Compañera? –volteó a verle.

–¡Es lo que tratábamos Armin y yo de explicarte antes de que salieras corriendo al vernos! –hizo un puchero– Dimitri dijo que se quedará con nosotros, y ya que todos los cuartos han sido asignados, habremos de compartir habitación con ella por turnos.

–¡¿Compartir cuarto?! –se molestó grandemente– ¿Cómo puede una chica no tener su propia habitación? Es inconcebible ello, hablaré con ese Tutor, que sirva para algo, ¡Lili no puede compartir habitación con un chico!

–¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –el peliazul enarcó una ceja.

–Antes también me has llamado por el mismo, pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes –trató de hacer memoria la chica.

–Mírame bien, Lili, ¿realmente he cambiado tanto? –sonrió suavemente.

Liliane le miró detenidamente arriba y abajo, centrando su atención entonces en sus ojos, sin que por ello algo cambiase, fue entonces cuando notó el aroma a galleta y, al mirar en derredor, descubrió el paquete de _Príncipe_ asomando por uno de los bolsillos.

–¡Ken! –festejó alegre, abrazándole de la emoción.

–Vale, vale, has tardado bastante –se sonrojó enormemente sin poder reaccionar de ninguna manera.

–¿Pero qué haces aquí? –se separó para contemplarlo mejor– Pensé que estarías en un Colegio militar, como tu padre quería.

–Después de que me sacara de la escuela, estuve un tiempo en la academia militar donde él estudió. Un día llegó un extraño hombre con información del Sweet Amoris, yo pensé que mi padre no aceptaría, además, sólo faltaba un mes para terminar el semestre y tenía su promesa de volver a la misma escuela que tú si me graduaba con honores… ese hombre debió ser muy convincente, porque lo siguiente que supe es que me habían matriculado aquí –explicó.

–Es muy raro… –hizo un puchero– ¡Pero eso no importa si significa que podemos estar otra vez juntos!

Liliane le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que Kentin se sonrojara aún más que le vez anterior, Alexy notó ambos cambios de inmediato.

–¡Hey, par de tórtolos! –llamó su atención– Lamento interrumpir, pero, ¿se piensan quedar todo el día aquí tirados?

Kentin se paró de inmediato, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a pararse. Liliane de pronto sintió que tenía un aliado en el Dormitorio, indudablemente las cosas no podían ser tan malas si Ken estaba para ella, como antes, los dos contra el mundo. Antes de que su padre se lo llevase, ella incluso había pensado en confesarle su secreto, sería mucho mejor si confiaba el verdadero motivo de su estadía en el Sweet Amoris a alguien que no fuera Dimitri.

–¡Es genial, Ken! No pensaba encontrarte aquí, he traído tu oso conmigo, para darme valor, pero creo que ya no lo necesito si te tengo a ti –entrelazó sus manos felizmente.

–Vamos, Lili, sólo es un tonto peluche –sus palabras congelaron la sonrisa en su rostro–. Se me hace tarde para clases, nos vemos después.

El chico se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, antes de bajar las escaleras volteó a verla y dijo:

–Y mi nombre es Kentin.

En ese instante fue como si el corazón en su pecho se rompiera.

* * *

**Bueno, quizás no es esto exactamente como lo planeé, pero al menos ya tengo un poco más de la historia que no pensaba subir en estos días, afortunadamente mi Musa llegó y me dejó terminar con este capítulo, espero les guste cómo va quedando. Tengo algunas fallas porque he hecho todo en la Facultad, pero prometo corregirlo lo más pronto posible.**

**¿Qué pasa con el evento de Lysandro? ¿Castiel podrá ocultar a **_**Demonio**_** lo que resta del semestre? ¿Qué oculta Nathaniel? ¿Y por qué Kentin es tan frío con Liliane?**

**No se olviden de dejar su lindo review para saber si todavía me leen y qué piensan de esta historia que ronda mi loca cabecita.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	5. Conociendo a las chicas

**Perdonen por tardar tanto, la inspiración no llegaba, tenía otros fics que quería actualizar (y que tampoco he hecho como me gustaría) y mi vida es muy inestable en estos momentos en muchos aspectos. Espero haya quedado medianamente decente, prometo corregir las faltas después, saben que siempre corrijo conforme lo creo necesario.**

**Cambié la descripción del uniforme porque ya hay uno dado por ChiNoMiko, el de las chicas es falda tableada azul para Sucrette y una rosada para Ámber, así que quise poner estas diferencias aquí. El de los chicos, por su parte, es negro como el típico uniforme japonés. Búsquenlo en Internet para sacarse las dudas :3**

* * *

Recordaba el rostro de Ken el primer día de clases de la primaria, estaba lleno de lágrimas porque un par de niños de grados superiores se burlaban de su corte de pelo. También recordaba la vez en que ella se había raspado la rodilla jugando al baloncesto y Ken se quedara a su lado en la enfermería mientras llegaban sus padres. Y no olvidaba la vez en que el chico le regalase sus galletas cuando su madre le castigó por haber roto un jarrón mientras jugaban dentro de la casa. Era ese mismo muchacho quien le había reconfortado en las tormentas cuando la luz se iba y la lluvia golpeteaba las ventanas con fuerza.

Por eso mismo se extrañaba que el rostro que tantas veces había sonreído para ella ahora se mostrase huraño con su sola presencia. Se preguntó si acaso le culpaba por haber sido enviado a la militar tanto tiempo o si acaso era allí donde había cambiado tanto. Durante la clase del Profesor Farres no había podido concentrarse, apenas tomando un par de notas sobre la Unión Europea, su mirada se desviaba constantemente al castaño sentado un par de asientos delante de ella, al lado de Alexy. Debía admitir que había cambiado mucho físicamente, razón por la cual no le había reconocido; el uniforme negro estilo japonés resaltaba mucho en el chico, el cual se había cambiado antes de ingresar al salón.

Sin embargo, era su actitud la que más difería del antiguo Ken. Ni siquiera había volteado a mirarla durante la clase cuando anteriormente estarían platicando entre cuchilleos o mandándose notitas con sus compañeros. Alexy se reía en ese momento de un comentario del castaño, intentando disimularlo ante el profesor, por lo cual giró el rostro, topándose con la mirada de Liliane, ella bajó la cara avergonzada.

–Hey, Lili –la voz de Iris la sacó de sus cavilaciones–, ¿tienes un lapicero extra? El mío se ha quedado sin tinta.

–Ah, claro –buscó en su mochila, segura de que tenía varios consigo.

Tan entretenida estaba en ello que no se dio cuenta de que Kentin la volteaba a ver con una triste mirada, pero Alexy sí notó esto.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

Lili consultó su horario, tendría su primera clase de Arte, una materia que la Directora no consideraba obligatoria pero que prácticamente empujaba a los alumnos a elegirla. Suspiró resignada mientras llevaba consigo un cuaderno de dibujo, no sabía realmente qué esperar del Profesor, había preguntado a un par de compañeros pero todos decían que debía conocerlo en persona para formarse un criterio.

Finalmente llegó a la Sala de Arte, era un amplio salón ubicado en un edificio anexo al principal, allí estaban alumnos de diferentes salones, por lo cual vio caras nuevas. Un trío de chicas se encontraba en una esquina, volteando a verla en cuanto entró en el aula. El uniforme de ellas era diferente ligeramente, la falda y corbata eran rosadas; una de ellas tenía ascendencia asiática y otra una mirada fría y calculadora, pero la tercera, una rubia ligeramente más alta que ella, la miró de arriba abajo, examinándola.

Sin querer darle más importancia de la que se merecían, Liliane caminó segura hasta un asiento que quedaba dos filas delante de ellas, sentándose a un lado de una chica de color que se entretenía en garabatear su libreta.

–No sabía que ahora el Sweet Amoris aceptaba a cualquiera –escuchó detrás de sí–, indudablemente los estándares han caído demasiado si los alumnos pueden entrar a mitad del curso.

–Indudablemente, Ámber –secundó otra voz.

–Yo no veo problema en ello, mientras pruebe que es digna de estar aquí –terció otra con calma.

Liliane sabía que se trataba de ese grupito, mas prefirió no voltear a verlas ni contestarles, no deseaba rebajarse a su nivel.

–Y encima sorda –la primera chica soltó un chasquido de fastidio–, ¿quién ha visto que las mocosas se mezclen con nosotras? La Directora ha perdido la cabeza.

–Lo hizo al permitirte la entrada a ti.

La joven sentada a su izquierda volteó molesta a ver al trío, frunciendo los labios y dedicándoles una mirada de desprecio.

–Mucho cuidado, Kim –respondió la otra–, mi familia es la que sostiene a este colegio.

–Sólo así alguien podría admitirte –contestó.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?!

–Calma, Ámber, el agua siempre busca su nivel –la asiática intentó tranquilizar a la rubia.

–Tienes razón, Li, no vale la pena. ¿Ya les conté a ti y a Charlotte que mi madre ha reservado en _O'Kari_?

Al instante las tres se enfrascaron en una plática sobre el prestigioso spa francés donde sólo podían entrar con una reserva de meses, un apellido importante o fama en ascenso. La morocha rodó los ojos con fastidio y volteó a ver a su acompañante.

–No dejes que te traten así o las tendrás pegadas a ti todo el año –le informó.

–Es bueno saberlo –le dio una tímida sonrisa.

–Soy Kim –recargó el rostro en la mano izquierda–, no recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿realmente eres nueva?

–Soy Lili, acabo de ingresar esta semana.

–Qué guay, tía –le sonrió.

–¿Qué tiene de sorprenderte ello? Todos voltean a verme por ese motivo –se preocupó.

–Sabes que el Sweet Amoris es el mejor colegio de Francia, ¿no? Es elitista no sólo por las calificaciones, sino también por sus recursos. Para ser considerada "la mejor" es necesario que tenga sólo lo mejor de lo mejor, así que no importa realmente cuánto dinero tengas en el bolsillo, aquí los puestos no se compran. Esto hace que la entrada al inicio del año sea muy difícil, ¡ni hablar de a mediados! –le explicó como si fuera lo más obvio.

–¿Así que todos aquí son los mejores estudiantes de Francia? –volteó a ver a los chicos alrededor de ella.

–Excepto ese trío –lo señaló con el dedo–, no tengo idea de cómo llegaron aquí.

–Pues… algo bueno deben tener –reflexionó un poco.

–O quizás sí se deba a su familia –pensó–, su padre es un importante empresario y su madre antes era modelo.

–Bueno, si ella tiene los dones de su madre quizá sea muy buena en Arte, ¿no? ¿Un prodigio?

–¿Ámber? –soltó una fuerte carcajada– Ella cree que la _Mona Lisa_ es un tipo de gorila. Y Li asegura que Europa es un país. De Charlotte no puedo asegurar nada, sus calificaciones son decentes.

–Entonces…

Antes de que pudieran continuar su charla un hombre de color con gafas entró en el aula, los alumnos que estaban parados tomaron asiento de inmediato. El hombre paseó su mirada hasta toparse con Liliane, sonriendo complacido.

–Tal parece que tenemos un rostro nuevo, señorita Allenet, ¿cierto?

–S-Sí –tartamudeó apenada.

–Bien, mi clase no es una receta, únicamente les proporciono la orientación en la selección de los ingredientes, así que tampoco le diré qué debe cocinar para mí. Al inicio de año los alumnos han elegido diferentes talleres y nos hemos enfocado en los mismos de manera personal. Como algunos ya están llenos, únicamente puede usted unírsenos en Pintura, Costura, Fotografía, Video y Escultura, le daré tiempo de experimentar en ellos, si lo desea, antes de decidirse por uno.

–La Directora me ha notificado ello, así que ya había tomado una decisión al respecto.

–¡Excelente! –sonrió complacido– Le escucho.

–Me gustaría unirme a Fotografía.

–Oh, muy bien, por favor, vaya a la mesa 4, donde ya están las señoritas Peggy y Melody –señaló el sitio–, su compañero fue a traer un material para nuestro siguiente proyecto, así que no debería tardar.

Una chica de cabello a los hombros le hizo señas para que se acercara a ellas. Lili tomó sus cosas con prontitud agradeciendo a Kim por lo bajo y caminó rumbo a su nuevo equipo de trabajo, sentándose junto a una castaña de ojos azules.

–Oh, ese asiento es para… –le miró preocupada.

–¿Está reservado? –hizo el ademán de pararse.

–N-No realmente, no te preocupes –se disculpó–, sólo que quería sentarme junto a él.

–Ah, perdona, ¿esperamos a tu novio?

–N-No es mi novio –su rostro se puso del color de la grana.

–Disculpa, no quise avergonzarte –Lili ya no sabía qué decir sin preocupar a la chica.

–No hay problema, chica, Melody siempre se pone así cuando se toca el tema. Soy Peggy –la otra joven le extendió la mano.

–Yo soy Lili –se presentó a su vez–. Veo que ustedes y Kim tienen uniformes verdes, ¿así que van en otra sección?

–Sí, generalmente nos acomodan de acuerdo a nuestra selección de materias –explicó Melody–, tus horarios son los más pesados, ¿verdad? Seguro tomas entre 7 y 11 asignaturas, eso sólo lo haces si debes ponerte al corriente o eres muy buena…

–Y ya que tú has llegado a la mitad del año, sólo podemos hacer una conjetura.

–¿Es por eso que todos me miran? –se sorprendió, prácticamente entraba a un aula y todos volteaban.

–Bueno, el color resalta más en el uniforme femenino, para los hombres la única diferencia radica en el color del borde de las zapatillas(*) –explicó Melody.

–Y hablando de mataditos –suspiró Peggy.

El corazón de la azabache comenzó a latir más rápido, temiendo voltear y corroborar su sospecha. No hizo falta, escuchó la voz del alumno que el profesor enviase por el nuevo material y luego alguien se sentó a su derecha.

–¿Así que has decidido unirte a Fotografía, Liliane?

–S-Sí –contestó sin mirarlo de frente.

–Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien.

La amabilidad y dulzura de su voz hacían difícil de creer a la chica que realmente Nathaniel fuera tan cortante con ella cuando estaban a solas, de no ser así también creería que era el chico perfecto para ser el Delegado Principal.

–¿Ya se conocían? –les miró un poco triste Melody.

–Son azules –Peggy hizo referencia al color del uniforme que portaban–, ¿qué esperabas? Seguramente están siempre juntos.

–Sólo en algunas materias –aclaró el rubio.

–Nathaniel ha tenido la bondad de ponerme al corriente con Física y Química –explicó Lili, no quería que creyeran tenían un trato más cercano–, realmente es un Tutor increíble.

Al instante se hizo el silencio en el aula entera, Melody abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y Ámber rompió el lápiz que en ese momento sostenía. Pareció que todos los ojos se centraron sólo en ellos, haciendo que la chica se cohibiera.

–¿Di-Dije algo malo?

–Nath, ¿realmente la tomaste como tutorada? –Melody alternó la vista entre ambos.

–Sí –fue su sencilla respuesta.

–Pero… pero… ¡tú nunca lo haces! ¡Siempre te niegas! ¡Ni siquiera quisiste ayudarme a repasar para los anteriores exámenes! Y te lo pedí por días…

El profesor tosió suavemente, captando la atención de la clase, Lili sólo quería salir de allí en ese momento.

–Bueno, estoy seguro de que todos quisiéramos conocer los motivos del joven Nathaniel, pero temo que eso deberá esperar a que termine mi clase, señorita Melody.

La aludida se disculpó apenada mientras bajaba la vista a su libreta. El resto de la clase volvió a prestar atención al profesor, el cual pasó al frente mientras colgaba unos cuadros de unas famosas pinturas.

–Como les decía la semana pasada, tendremos una exposición de Arte en un mes, sé que es muy poco tiempo para impulsar el genio creativo pero a veces son este tipo de situaciones las que descubren su verdadero potencial. Ahora, ¿alguien sabe qué tenemos aquí?

Los alumnos se quedaron callados, ninguno de ellos quería decir nada al respecto. Lili identificó inmediatamente de qué se trataba, iba a alzar la mano cuando Nathaniel se le adelantó.

–Son las escenas de la _Mesa de los pecados capitales_, de Bosch; como su nombre lo indican, representan situaciones de la vida cotidiana donde se ponen de manifiesto estas situaciones, el nombre del pecado capital correspondiente está escrito en latín en la parte baja de la pintura.

–Muy bien, muy bien, joven Nathaniel. Como usted ha dicho, se trata de un único cuadro, ¿entonces por qué lo he dividido por escenas?

–Bueno, originalmente la pintura se pensó como una mesa desde la cual podían admirarse las imágenes desde todas direcciones –explicó Liliane ahora, sin darle tiempo a Nathaniel de tomar la palabra–, para su mejor apreciación en este caso, fragmentarla es una buena opción. Sin embargo, no creo que únicamente sea por esto, tiene que ver con el nuevo proyecto, ¿verdad?

–Correcto, señorita Allenet. La _Mesa de los pecados capitales_ fue originalmente pintada al óleo en madera de chopo. Pese a ello, no vamos a estudiar a Bosch ni su obra, sino que la utilizaremos de inspiración. La tarea del mes es realizar una obra de arte de su taller en base a uno de los Pecados, pónganse de acuerdo y me dicen cuál será su temática.

Los murmullos de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, cada grupo estaba enfrascado en una conversación parecida. Lili esperó la propuesta del resto de sus compañeros, pero ella definitivamente descartaría a la Lujuria, no quería que su primer trabajo fuera inadecuado o controversial para el resto.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué proponen ustedes? –quiso saber Peggy.

–Aún no sé… –admitió Nathaniel.

–Yo tampoco –se consternó Melody.

–¿Y tú, Lili? –le miró Peggy– ¿Alguna idea?

–Bueno… creo que yo elegiría la Envidia… –titubeó un poco.

–¿Envidia? –el rubio reflexionó un poco– Realmente hay mucho material para trabajar a partir de allí.

–A mí me agrada la idea, la secundo –Peggy sonrió enigmáticamente.

–Igual yo –terció Nathaniel.

–Oh, claro, es perfecto –le apoyó la castaña encantada.

–Entonces le diré a Patrick sobre nuestra decisión, ¿me acompañas, Melody? –Peggy le tomó del brazo, no dándole oportunidad de réplica alguna.

Las chicas se pararon dejándoles a solas, Liliane se puso nerviosa, la reacción del grupo ante las tutorías del rubio parecieron ser un tema delicado allí, sin saber el motivo de ello. Miró a su compañero, pero él no parecía especialmente molesto, tragó saliva grueso.

–Acerca de hace un momento… no sabía que debíamos mantenerlo en secreto… –dijo con la vista gacha, por ningún motivo se disculparía con él.

–No tenemos –fue su respuesta cortante.

–Entonces no entiendo por qué esa reacción… –bufó, Nathaniel siempre era pesado con ella en específico.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Peggy y Melody regresaron, interrumpiendo su plática, el resto de la clase transcurrió relativamente tranquila, sin embargo, Liliane descubrió de pronto que la actitud de la castaña hacia ella había cambiado: parecía que la odiaba.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

Finalmente sus clases habían terminado pero las tutorías con Nathaniel continuaban, Lili pensó que se portaría especialmente grosero o insoportable por revelar ante la clase que le apoyaba con sus estudios lo cual, desde su punto de vista, no tenía nada de malo. Sin embargo, el rubio no pareció darle importancia al hecho, limitándose a retomar la lección desde donde lo habían dejado. Ese día tenían Física, la cual se le facilitaba más que la Química, especialmente porque el tema era tipos de energía, algo que ya viera en su anterior colegio.

–¿Alguna duda con ello? –preguntó Nathaniel tras terminar.

–No, aunque siento que ya hemos visto muchas cosas –Lili revisó sus apuntes, fácil era la mitad del curso de su antiguo colegio.

–Bueno, la Profesora Delanay no detiene su programa, el grupo continúa avanzando… calculo nos faltan todavía unas seis o siete clases de cada materia –explicó tranquilamente.

–¡¿Tanto?! –se congeló con la idea.

–Nos veremos todavía un tiempo –dijo con sencillez.

–No es como si lo aprovecháramos al máximo, has tomado la siesta un par de veces –le reclamó.

–Casi nunca puedo descansar en el dormitorio y por la tarde el kiosko es muy relajante…

–Terminaré pensando que sólo me trajiste aquí para dormir en paz –se quejó la chica.

Sin embargo, no escuchó contestación de parte del rubio, volteó a verle y, para su sorpresa, éste ya se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en el mismo banco de piedra. Lili suspiró mientras le quitaba el libro que tenía en las manos y lo ponía en la pequeña mesita que allí había, evitando con esto que se cayera y maltratara.

_El clan inugami,_ rezaba en la portada.

Sin nada más qué perder y sabiendo que no tenía ejercicios qué realizar, comenzó a leer. Sabía lo que era estar cansada y no poder descansar, así que pensó hacerle compañía al rubio hasta que se despertara, así al menos nadie lo molestaría.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

El sol se había ocultado desde hace un buen rato y la luna había comenzado a salir, Lili había tenido que esperar a que Nathaniel se despertara para emprender el regreso a sus dormitorios respectivos, el rubio se disculpó con ella por eso, diciéndole que bien podía haberle despertado. A la chica le había parecido muy lindo cuando se sonrojara por ello mientras ofrecía acompañarle, diciendo que los jardines en la noche no eran un sitio idóneo para las jovencitas.

–En serio, la próxima vez puedes despertarme o simplemente irte cuando empiece a atardecer –repetía el chico completamente apenado.

–Está bien, no hay problema –Lili trataba de restarle importancia al asunto, lo cierto es que lo pensó un par de veces, pero no había podido hacerlo.

–Al fin llegas, tabla.

En la entrada del dormitorio S se encontraron con Castiel, parecía un poco molesto y no ocultó su estado de ánimo al rubio, éste al instante ensombreció su expresión.

–Te veo después, Liliane –se despidió de ella, tomando su carpeta de manos de la chica y retirándose con prontitud.

–De acuerdo, hasta luego.

–Pensé que no te agradaba –le miró fijamente el pelirrojo.

–Tenemos tutorías, te dije –comentó tranquilamente.

–Así como a toda la clase de Arte –se burló.

–¡¿E-Estabas allí?! –se asombró de escuchar eso, tan ensimismada estaba en el rubio anteriormente que no notase su presencia.

–Todo nuestro dormitorio lo está –se encogió de hombros–. Aunque Fotografía no es tan increíble como Pintura, ¿qué harán? ¿Fotografiarán un árbol? ¿O tomarán al Señor Delegado de modelo? Melody indudablemente lo propondría.

–Ahhh… Melody es punto aparte… –suspiró resignada– Creo que me odia y no sé por qué.

–Sí que eres lenta en algunas cuestiones –se sonrió–, ella está colada por él desde la primaria, se le ha declarado un par de ocasiones ya pero él la ha rechazado. Además, el Delegadillo no toma tutorados por ningún motivo, siempre ha sido muy tajante al respecto, así que… –Castiel se acercó peligrosamente a ella– ¿por qué a ti sí?

–N-No lo sé… –se sonrojó con su cercanía.

–Bueno, si ya terminaste tus deberes, ¿quieres distraerte un poco? –de su bolsillo sacó unas llaves, girándolas y jugando con ellas.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Viste el póster de esta mañana? –indicó con un movimiento el tablón de anuncios.

–¿El del concierto? Sí, pero no especificaban hora ni lugar.

–Vamos ahora mismo –le guiñó un ojo.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

Liliane no podía creer que el viejo sótano de una bodega abandonada dentro de los terrenos del Sweet Amoris se convirtiera en el escenario de un concierto de _rock_ por las noches. Había luces de neón, una máquina de humo e incluso una tarima donde se encontraban una batería, guitarra, bajo y un micrófono para el solista. Las chicas se amontonaban al frente tratando de ver al cantante, el cual en ese momento interpretaba una canción con ayuda de una grabación, parecía que apenas comenzaba a llegar la gente.

–¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó la azabache.

–Antes lo utilizaban como gimnasio, cuando el Instituto creció, se construyeron nuevos edificios y demolieron los viejos, éste se conservó como bodega por más tiempo y a veces lo ocupamos para divertirnos, tengo una copia de las llaves así que es fácil –explicó el pelirrojo.

–¿Tocas?

–¿Crees que la guitarra es de adorno? –se cruzó de brazos, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

–¿Y Lysandro qué…?

–_Y mi Musa me llamó, extendió su mano hasta mí, me sacó de la oscuridad…_

Lili dirigió por primera vez su atención al cantante, su mirada quedó fija en el mismo, recordó la plática que había sostenido con el peliplata esa misma mañana. La gabardina negra, el largo cabello cayendo por su espalda, la sonrisa ególatra en el rostro…

–Es él… –murmuró contemplándolo– ¡Es él!

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, el próximo capítulo llegará a la brevedad posible.**

**(*)Zapatillas: los típicos zapatos japoneses que se usan dentro del aula.**


End file.
